callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Robot
The Gigants are a neutral feature in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Origins as well as the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies maps The Giant, Der Eisendrache and Gorod Krovi. Description In Origins, there are three that roam the map, and they are described as "thousand-foot-tall robot abominations." Their names are , and , named after three gods in the Norse mythology. The Robots were created by Group 935 to help the Central Powers win the Great War. Two main scientists, Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen contributed to their construction. According to Richtofen, building the Gigants was only possible due to Element 115. Interaction In Origins, three Gigants roam the area around where the takes place. Periodically, they will enter over the map itself, stepping down upon large foot-shaped craters in the ground. Lights placed around these areas will flash red when a Robot is about to step down upon the ground. A Robot is capable of killing zombies and downing any players caught in its foot's radius when it takes a step. It is possible for a player to enter the inside of a Gigant by shooting at the lights on the undersides of their feet. Doing so results in a maintenance hatch opening up that will transport the player to their head when the Robot steps on them. It should be noted that only one of the Robots' feet will have the lights lit at a time. Additionally, when all three of the Robots tread the map at once, only one of the Robots can be entered. A piece for the Staff of Wind and an Audio Log can be found inside each Robot. There are no zombies inside the robots, however the player is allowed a limited time within the Robot. The player will be automatically ejected in approximately 30 seconds after entering, or they may eject at any time by activating one of the hatches. If a player has unearthed the Golden Helmet with the Shovel, they can survive being stepped on by a Robot, instead only becoming stunned for a while after the robot's foot clears out. Interacting with the robots is vital for obtaining the Staff of Wind, and moreover, completing Little Lost Girl. In addition to collecting the parts for Staff of Wind, three of the staffs must be placed in each of the robots' heads, and later on a red button in each head has to be pressed before throwing a G-Strike onto the seal near Generator 5. An inactive robot is present in The Giant. It is located behind the starting room, with its head hooked on a crane. An easter egg, which involves using the teleporters with Monkey Bombs inside, will activate the robot's head, making it fire a laser beam at the Der Riese sign, bouncing off it and melting the snow on the other side, revealing a hidden Perk machine. This robot is present in Der Eisendrache, as it is fully constructed and used by the young original characters to pursue the truck that carries the original "Tank" Dempsey. The robot is disabled by a Panzerschreck that was fired by one of the soldiers in the truck. During gameplay, it is seen laying, now damaged, at the base of one of the mountains, near a town. In Gorod Krovi, the robots are seen employed by the Soviets, and feature the Soviet Star rather than the Iron Cross on their chests. These are used as traps around the map in which the beam in their visor activates, hitting a certain area of the map, killing the zombies that go through it. Gallery Giant Robot model BOII.png Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg Giant Robot all Origins_BOII.png|All the three robots roaming the map Giant Robot Freya Origins BOII.png|Freya, the leftmost robot Giant Robot Odin Origins BOII.png|Odin, the middle robot Giant Robot Thor Origins BOII.png|Thor, the rightmost robot Giant Robot Disabled Origins BOII.png|The fourth, disabled robot right of Thor's path Giant Robot interior Origins BOII.png|The interior of a robot Giant_Mech_Foot_Opening_Origins_BOII.png|The opening on a Giant Robot's foot Giant Robot The Giant BOIII.png|The Giant Robot after completing the easter egg in The Giant. GiantRobot Disabled GorodKrovi BO3.jpg|A disabled Giant Robot with a red star on his chest and his head in Gorod Krovi. Trivia *Each robot has an on its chest. *If a robot steps on a Panzer Soldat, it will be pressed into the ground for a limited time. *When purged, the player lands on the same spot where they went into the robot, despite it moving. *If the player activates the Audio Log inside the robot before the ejection sequence activates, the sequence will be postponed until the end of the Audio Log. This allows the player more time in the robot. *One of the red radios for activating Avenged Sevenfold's "Shepherd of Fire" is located in Freya's head. *According to a quote from Richtofen, a 'velocity compensator' helps the characters survive the fall out of the Robot. *The Gigant resembles the Iron Giant from the 1999 animated film The Iron Giant. Category:Zombie Utilities